One Man Army
by Kikaiyu
Summary: As his world falls apart at his feet, Sephiroth knows that there is only suffering, and so the bleeding began... [Short songfic written to "One Man Army" by our lady peace]


Boing

**_Disclaimer: FF7, Sephy, and whatever else belongs to Squaresoft._**

****

**_This is just a songfic that's been stewing in my mind awhile, set to "One Man Army" by Our Lady Peace. It's set right after Sephiroth learns of his heritage in Cloud's flashbacks._**

****

**_Enjoy…_**__

_**_

_Take these plastic people,_

_Read their lips._

_Don't let it linger._

_Is there anything_

That makes them sound sincere? 

They've always said I was the son of Jenova, and that she died at my birth. And why wouldn't I believe them?

Lying bastards. 

_Tightly hold your hand._

_Take a deep breath._

_Give them the finger._

Are you worried that your thoughts are not quite clear? 

I close the dusty tome in my hands and laugh. At first, it's a low, lethal growl, but slowly it builds in my throat to an explosion of sinister cackles.

It was Hojo all along. He not only _knew, _but he organized it!

I'll kill him. I'll watch his blood flow across this god-forsaken ground! He'll regret the day he conceived me for his twisted purposes!

My eyes burn from spending so long gazing into the tattered pages of the books. Though my emerald eyes have long since become used to the dark of this basement, I see nothing. I don't want to see anything. It was _here, _in this very _room _that Hojo did his work, mixing chemicals, handling the blood of Jenova, so that he could augment me.

Infest me.

Twitch… 

I sit low on my haunches and I watch a light flickering somewhere off in the darkness. It burns chaotically, like a mad creature. It too has felt pain.

He'll pay. He'll burn. Just like the fire burns. Overlooked, unfit appearance. I remember falling… 

I sigh to myself, and some unbreakable part of my mind tells me to slow down and collect my thoughts. 

It's all so obvious! Ever since I was a child, I wondered about myself. I was always far stronger the others, and much smarter. When they were playing amongst themselves, I was wondering why. It made no sense to me. 

Even my appearance is different. My face is perfectly chiseled, as if made by a sculptor. My eyes glow like the ocean currents, and my hair is an unnatural tide of silver. I suppose it's been like that since I was infested.

"Perhaps I am the ocean. Or the flame in the shadows. I am everything. I am One with…mother…"

The words pass upon my lips against my will; they mean nothing to me, yet somehow, they hold the entirety of the universe.

It's Jenova's will…

Reminded of the creature that I'd once believed was my deceased parent, I am led to gather up all the knowledge I've learned of her. 

It started with the Cetra. They fought, fell, and died in a desperate attempt to make life better for one another. And then, some of their own betrayed them and drifted away. Jenova…Mother…she killed them mercilessly, because they've betrayed her. But she died, as did all the other Ancients. Now there's only me.

Mother tried to save us. And now it's up to me.

I smile into the shadows, and then the rest is a blur. I don't remember returning to the town of Nibelheim, because all I know is that they have betrayed us…

THEY WILL BURN!

_I remember marching_

_Like a one man army…_

_Through the blaze._

_I know I'm coughing._

_I believe in something._

_I don't wanna remember falling, _

_For their lies._

Anger fills me. Overtakes me. But I don't mind, because the sanity only reminds me of the time when I thought I was human. I hate everything. I briefly hate Hojo, but more so I hate the humans. They, who betrayed Mother! 

Fire burns on my hands, but not the fire of meteria. It's the magic that mother has blessed me with - the magic of the Cetra. With a triumphant laugh, I hurl it at a thatched roof and I watch the flames flickering. 

_Unbutton your clothes._

_Undress your soul, _

_Show them your vigor._

_Are these inhibitions easiest to fear?_

Screams echo in my ears. All around me is the blood of the Betrayers, and I love it. I crave it, just as Mother did.

A couple of humans approach me with swords drawn, and that sets me off laughing. I hardly notice them stop and watch as I howl with laughter. Chuckling lightly, I draw the masamune and I end their pitiful lives. As they are pierced, they watch with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

The blood splatters onto my face, and I began to snicker again. 

_Take this gasoline tin._

_Head up high, walk like a winner._

I love the feel of the flames on my hands. It burns me just as it burns the humans, but I love the shiver of power that fills my soul. I am not human.

I am God. 

Fear me.

A woman runs past me, clutching a baby at her bosom, and with a bark of laughter I reach out and I grab her by the shoulder. Through my hands, the fire flows into her and alights her, and she screams and falls to the ground. The enfant bawls, but both are soon lifeless. Twisting about, I skewer a man onto the masamune, and he dies instantly.

The whole city is burning. With the psychotic laughter ringing out into the world, I begin to leave the city. They are all dead.

Now I need to find Mother. The humans have trapped her in the mountains, inside the metal labyrinths.

As I am leaving, a sound suddenly stops me. It's gentle, fearful sobbing. Casting about, I see the source. A child is sitting half-hidden in a pile of charred wood. Beside her lies the carcass of her parent. I watch her with strange interest, and she does not notice me.

She is helpless. She is suffering because of the wrongs of her people, and in a strange sort of way, she reminds me of myself. Lost and alone.

I come a little closer, and she looks up. Something glints in her hand, and I realize that it's a gun. The child looks no older then seven. 

And with a start I realize that she is innocent now, but she will grow to be just like them. She will suffer and she will kill other innocents. But I still pity her. 

I walk forward towards her, my eyes gentle and caring.

"Don't be afraid." I say to her. "I will end your suffering. I will purge you of the curse of your ancestry."

The blade is drawn, and she dies before she can suffer any longer. 

"Rest in peace." I whisper, touching her gently on the brow. Then I turn and resume my trek towards Mother.

_Let the bare feet be the last sound_

_That they hear…_

_**_

_A/N: Poor poor Sephiroth. I like this story though; I hope I portrayed him right. It was hard to show the delicate balance between insanity and angst properly. Oh well, I'm happy with the outcome. Thanks for reading, and if you don't mind, a little review? Please? ^_^ _


End file.
